


My Sun, My Moon | Boruto| Mitsuboru

by Shy_Miku0



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Miku0/pseuds/Shy_Miku0
Summary: The New Generation has grown into fine Ninja's, some now living on their own, some dating and some happily married. This is just a One-shot story, with these two cuties. So if this is your ship then I hope you'll enjoy reading it.





	My Sun, My Moon | Boruto| Mitsuboru

"What're you doing here Mitsuki,?" Boruto freezes.

"You thought I would let you fight alone? Mitsuki asked.

"Mitsuki I don't need a baby sitter am more than capable of handling my self."

"Oh, I can testify to that Uzu," Mitsuki says, in a very smug tone looking around at the unconscious bodies lying on the ground.

Boruto raised a perfect eyebrow at him...when did this idiot become so smug.

"Am fine here Mitsuki, so go back and help Sarada, plus Shikadai and the others will get here soon?" Boruto said looking away. "Uzu, you know perfectly well that Sarada is the strongest kunoichi of our generation, she doesn't need help," Mitsuki says while stepping into Boruto's personal space.

Boruto scowls...

"She doesn't need help, but I do?" Boruto shots Mitsuki a look. "You know I didn't mean it like that Boruto, come here," Mitsuki says while caressing his cheek.

"Mi... Mitsuki, what're you doing? Boruto stutters out. "We're still on a mission". He manages to say, his heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest.

"I missed you, I took out those guys in Suna, so I could hurry back and now that am finally standing here, you're giving me the cold shoulder," Mitsuki says with a pout.

"Am not giving you the cold shoulder Suki, am just saying that everything is good here" Boruto nuzzled further into his lover's warm hand, that was still caressing his cheek.

"You know Boruto, have been gone for a whole week and I couldn't think about anything else but you, but it seems as if you didn't even miss me while I was gone," Mitsuki said looking hurt.

It's not that he didn't miss him, but the urge to ravage his husband on the spot was so strong he had to hold himself back, that's the reason he told him to go back, plus they were still on a mission!

"Mitsuki, that's not true," Boruto says, running his finger across is husband lower lips...''Then prove it to me Uzu" Mitsuki says, closing the space between them.

"You're such a tease," Boruto licked his lips, tilted his head and captured his husband's lips into a long, passionate kiss that left him silent and looking deeply into blue eyes..."I missed you too Suki," Boruto smirks at his husband.

"Would you two get a room already"...Shikadai chided them both. Boruto jumped at the voice behind him. "No wonder they couldn't sense us coming," Iwabe added with a smirk.

"See, this is why I told you to go back Mitsuki," Boruto says, looking embarrassed. He's not even looking fazed at being caught getting all lovey-dovey with me, and he has the nerve to be smirking.

"Why is your face so red Boruto?, we'll be doing much more than just kissing when we get home," Mitsuki teased his husband.

Boruto face went even redder at the thought of what would happen later...Shit!

"It seems that you were successful here Boruto, so let's meet up with the others and head home," Shikadai said, giving the two a knowing look.

"That sounds good, I really miss sleeping in my own bed," Boruto says, turning towards his husband and giving him a tender look.

 

#Time Skip - Boruto and Mitsuki's Home

"It's good to be home," Boruto said, snuggling more into Mitsuki's embrace. "You were acting like you didn't miss me today, but you won't even let go of me now that we're home?" Mitsuki points out but holding his husband even closer.

"I didn't act like that Suki, I was trying to hold myself back from jumping you on the spot" Boruto presses a wet hungry kiss onto his husband's lips. "Oh yeah? You could've fooled me" Mitsuki muffles out and groans into the kiss. Boruto pulls away, giving his husband a heated look, "You know that I missed you right?" Boruto asked staring into golden eyes.

Mitsuki turned suddenly and rolled his husband onto his back, stealing the upper position and looking down into blue eyes, "Hmm, I wonder who missed the other more?" blue eyes focused intently on his face.

"Not waking up to you is frustrating, but not seeing you at all is even more frustrating, that's how much I missed you," Boruto says, suddenly pulling his husband down into a hard, open-mouthed kiss.

A breathy moan escaped Boruto's lips as his husband, slender, pale hand followed along the curve of his hip, Mitsuki's tongue, then forced itself deeper into his mouth after hearing his husband's lustful moan. Deciding that he should let is husband catch his breath, he pulled away and the sight of Boruto sprawled out under him got his blood rushing down south, licking his lips

"You know you won't be able to walk tomorrow right Uzu?" Mitsuki asked, his eyes clouded with lust.

Boruto gasped, "This is going to be a long night."

The End...


End file.
